They finally clash croke vs ivan part 2
After Nomar was warned about Croke's arrival by his granddaughter he told Mr Bill to take his granddaughters to the basement along with his daughter and that Ivan will be alright as he now awaits Croke's arrival. Nomar: 'You finally made it '''Croke: '''It's been years, mentor of Crane, tell me how's your back? ''Nomar then had a flashback of his first encounter with Croke after Crane's death and how he managed to escape only with a large scar on his back that he got from Croke's claws 'Nomar: '''I took you to lightly that time, but this time I'll definitely kill you for what you've done! ''Croke did not reply, he only showed an evil smile on his face and ran towards Nomar. He tried to punch him, but fails once. Nomar ducked and kicked Croke in the face, after that kick Nomar quickly got back and prepared to attack again.Then Croke only stood in place without moving. Nomar ran towards Croke, but then Croke appeared in front of Nomar and looks at him. 'Croke: '''Slow as always old man. ''Croke then gave Nomar a powerful punch, sending flying towards a tree and breaking through it. Nomar then tried to stand up, but then Croke appeared in front of him and pulled him up by his shirt. 'Croke: '''I can't believe you, Crane fought harder than you. Now then tell where's Ivan? If you answer my question then I might not kill you and your entire family. ''Nomar looked at Croke with an angry look on his face and showed a small smile '''Nomar: Kiss my ass you, you lowsy... Before Nomar finished his words he was thrown to tree and broke through two trees this time when he looked at Croke he saw his granddaughter hiding behind the bushes he then was worried about her' '' ''Croke: '''Isn't this adorable your grand daughter was worried about her grandpa. Oh well, I guess I'm gonna have to kill you quickly ''Nomar was then terrified of what might happen to his grand daughter he tried his best to stand up but failed and then Croke was already in front of him with a devilish smile on his face meanwhile Ivan was on the top of the mountain catching birds as Nomar told him 'Ivan: '''Let's see one, two, three. I think that's enough, I wonder if I'm ever gonna be able to be as strong as my da... ''At that moment Ivan heard a scream coming from the beach. He then quickly ran down the mountain to see what was wrong at that time. Nomar was getting beat up by Croke 'Croke: '''You just dont know when to give up now do you. Oh well I'll just go ahead and kill you. ''Ivan then quickly apeared from the bushes and stopped near the marine ship that docked. 'Ivan: '''What's the matter, what happened?! ''Croke then looked at Ivan and let go of Nomar. He turned to Ivan with a evil smile 'Croke: '''Well, well, well, look who the bird brought along. I've been waiting for you Ivan. ''Ivan was then confused of how Croke knew his name, but once he saw Nomar on the ground injured he looked at Croke with a furious look on his face. 'Ivan: '''Who are you and how do you know my name? '''Croke: '''Ivan tell me, do you know who captured your father? '''Ivan:'Yes, it's the 3 admirals 'Croke: '''HA HA HA, THE 3 ADMIRALS YEAH RIGHT THEY COULDN'T EVEN MAKE HIM THINK OF EVEN RETREATING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! '''Ivan: '''What? '''Croke: '''Let me tell you something, the one who captured your father and killed his crew WAS ME! ''Ivan then looked at Croke with a confused face 'Ivan: '''What? You killed him you, I'm gonna kill you! ''To be continued... Category:Stories